


criminal au

by RussianWitch



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Criminals, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Bondage, Criminal Danny, Dubious Consent, I suppose..., M/M, Molestation, Rimming, Spanking, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Torture, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-01-02 04:02:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1052289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianWitch/pseuds/RussianWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Currently screwing around with "Danny is a criminal" idea.<br/>Anything related to this specific au will be tossed here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [罪犯AU](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967144) by [marshamallow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marshamallow/pseuds/marshamallow)
  * Translation into Русский available: [Криминальный роман](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060768) by [cicada](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada/pseuds/cicada)



> not beta'd  
> There will be more, but it will be in bits and pieces.

Funny thing, Steve has never met a hostile before who talks this much.  
He's also never met a hostile before who has come this close to taking him apart completely, all the while talking, for seemingly no good reason. Since getting ambushed and brought where ever they are Steve still hasn't gotten a clear idea why exactly he was captured.  
He's been held for 48 hours now, as far as he can tell, and in those hours one Mr. Williams has not let up hasn't shut up either.

Not that Steve has given him anything useful so far, but he is starting to run low on useless information and Williams still looks like he'd be able to go on and on...  
Flooding Steve with useless information in return between bouts of sharp, vicious violence.

Steve now knows about the best pizza places in New Jersey, the proper way to wear a tie in hot weather and even Williams' porn preferences...not that Steve is entirely sure how those came up.  
All this, while his muscles scream at him and it's starting to get difficult for Williams to find a place on Steve's body he hasn't yet shocked with the damn baton. Balancing on his toes, practically hanging from a chain by his arms Steve is a mix of bruises, welts, and burns safe for his dick and face...and even his face throbs from the open-handed slaps Williams doles out every time Steve's attention wanders.

It's confusing and disorienting and Steve has long since made a mental note to pitch the Williams technique of interrogation to military intelligence because if he's close to breaking after only 48 hours after having been trained to resist interrogation...  
Only he has to wonder where the navy is supposed to get people who talk this damn much for the technique to work efficiently. Another slap rattles his teeth, he isn't paying attention again, and Williams is suddenly right there in his face and no longer keeping a precautionary distance. If only Steve could take the risk of trying to kick out at Williams or get him into a hold without wrenching his own arms out of their sockets.

He feels William's breath chilling the sweat on his throat. William's warm hand is unexpectedly on Steve's chest tracing his muscles until it is cupping Steve's pectoral and his thumb is flicking annoyingly across Steve's nipple.  
He damns uncontrollable physical reflexes because of course he's sensitive there and the nipple tightens into a hard point that seems to be connected straight to his dick. Also damns the adrenaline habit he's developed over the years and his usual solution of going out and getting laid as soon as he can get away after missions no matter the injuries: his body doesn't care that it's in pain or why it just knows that pain is usually followed by mind blowing sex and loads of it.

The worst thing is: Williams notices, his thumb twitches against the tight flesh, freezes for a moment and then comes back accompanied by another finger to pinch the nipple viciously. Steve moans, out loud, unable to hold it in despite having suffered the beating and electric shocks in near silence.  
What's worse; he can't help arching just the tiniest bit into the pain.

"Well, how about that!"

Williams keeps twisting and pinching, watching Steve closely as he struggles to get his composure back. When he stops Steve can't help but tense further because with Williams something stopping isn't a respite, it's a moving on to something else. One hand keeps contact; nails scratching over bruised and welted skin of Steve's flank Williams circles until he's behind Steve.  
He can feel the mobster's hot breath on the nape of his neck and between his shoulder blades, can feel body heat from how close Williams is standing to him.  
His body reacts as if whatever is going on is foreplay; his cock strains against his trousers, one nipple throbs with pain while the other aches from lack of stimulation.  
Williams makes a soft sound that might be appreciation and might be something else entirely, then there are two hands on Steve's flanks roughly caressing the bruises as they pull his body against Williams'.

Any other time Steve would be amused by Williams being at least half a head shorter, but now while feeling a hard cock digging into his thigh right below his ass all he feels is adrenaline and fear attempting to shake his body apart.  
He's had the training to resist interrogation and hold out under torture but no one can prepare a soldier for rape. No simulation would ever be enough, especially with the body working against the victim as Steve's is doing at the moment. He can't stop himself from struggling until his arms are screaming, almost twisted out of their sockets.  
Williams, just waits him out before pulling him flush against his body again to continue his exploration.

"I do like a wiggler."

He drapes himself over Steve's back; his hand finds the nipple that has been aching for attention while the other hand slides down to Steve's waist. Williams' fingers dip below the edges of Steve's hipbones once or twice, while he's scratching through the treasure trail starting under Steve's navel but otherwise stay almost polite.  
Steve expects to have felt a cock getting forced into his ass already, instead, he gets Williams exploring his torso, cataloging every sensitive spot he can find. Not that he's gentle about it; nails scratch, fingers pinch, bruises and burns get prodded all the while Steve can feel Williams' hot breath right between his shoulder blades making his skin itch like crazy.

"Have I asked you if you wanted to join the dark side already? No cookies I'm afraid; have to watch my girlish figure and all that, but I'd love the chance to see if I can make you pass out from coming too much if that's any intensive?"

Williams' hands wander towards Steve's ass and the body leaning against Steve's back disappears. He hears a soft curse and the sound of someone kneeling down then his ass cheeks get spread apart by large, warm hands. The sound that Williams makes after that reminds of a hungry lion who've spotted his prey.

"No!"

Of all things he's prepared for in the line of duty he never expected this, no one does he supposes as his muscles tense up and he tries to will himself out of his body, away from the situation.  
Only instead of violation, he gets slapped on the back of his thigh and his ass used as a crutch as Williams gets up again.

"Shame, guess I'll have to get less civilized."

Williams steps away into the dark that surrounds them and Steve can hear papers getting shuffled about before several pictures land at his feet. Surveillance photographs of members of 5-0 as they go about their day. Then William is next to him again, his thick blunt fingers in Steve's hair yanking his head back so that Steve is looking into eyes the color of Arctic ice.

"These are the people you care about Mr. McGarrett currently they are on their way to a certain location under the impression that they will be liberating you there. At the location in question, I have stationed two snipers a head who are waiting for a phone call from me. If the call doesn't come...they will put two bullets in each member of your team. This will happen in..."

Williams frowns down at his overly expensive looking watch then up at Steve.

"Two hours because I'm not staying in this pineapple infested hell longer than strictly necessary and the people I represent are tired of you being a giant pain in their collective asses. So you have a choice my friend: you disappear and we allow 5-0 to function as best it can without you in which case I will make that call right now, or I set you loose. You will not make it in time to save your friends, but you will live. Either way, 5-0 will no longer be bothering my employers and thus will not be bothering me and I will be able to go back to civilization."

Whatever arousal Steve has been fighting up until the moment Williams started speaking drains away like he's gotten thrown into a cold bath.

"Not much of a choice..."

Steve has always known that he won't be dying in his bed, but to die like this; the thought of dying here makes him angry.

"But one you're not exactly a stranger too."

Steve wonders how well connected Williams really is; where at first he had the impression that the man might be an outsider hired on by one of the minor gangs operating throughout Hawaii that impression has been proven very, very wrong. Whoever hired Williams is far more powerful than that, possibly someone from Steve's past though somehow that seems unlikely even with Williams' apparently knowledge of incidents in Steve's past that he isn't proud of.  
His hair is released and Williams steps back fading into the shadows surrounding them.

"I'll leave you to think about it, my friend."

And Steve is alone, aching, tired and without any way out as far as he can see.  
Usually, his team comes charging in right about this time, finds a clue or speaks to someone who has seen something and manages to connect the dots. Only this time Steve believes his captor when Williams says that his team will not make it in time.  
He is going to die because of ordinary criminals and not in the service to his country, but despite what Williams says he really doesn't have any choice in the matter. There is only one thing he can do now; not die chained up.

He might not be able to break the cuffs with anything but he can try getting the chain off the hook he's hung on and maybe getting his legs free. The chains make a hell of a noise, his arms protest when he jumps and overbalances barely keeping from wrenching his left arm out of its socket. It takes more times than he'd like to admit before he slams into the floor finally free of the hook.  
He's still catching his breath when he's stepped on, the foot pressing down right between his shoulder blades.

"Babe, as much as I admire how far you can push that lovely, lovely body—You really shouldn't have done that."

He can hear the soft 'click' of a gun getting cocked and closes his eyes cursing that he hasn't gotten further.

"Now, what have you chosen Steven?"

The pressure on his back grows as Williams kneels down on Steve's back and Steve feels the barrel against the back of his head.

"Guess..."

Instead of a bullet he gets a slapped.

"I want to hear you say it, just to make sure no one is misunderstanding anything here."

Steve considers keeping silent since it doesn't matter any longer, but the temptation to get the last word in is too great.

"Call your snipers off, the team lives."

Williams' knee grinds into his back as Williams leans in, close enough that Steve can feel hot breath in his ear.

"Good choice babe."

He expects the bullet now, what he feels instead is a needle.

When Steve wakes up again he's more comfortable than the first time, he isn't lying on concrete but on something soft and made from leather. Somewhere close he can hear Williams talking quietly; it sounds like the man is on the phone and all around them there is a deep, low hum. With his eyes open it doesn't take him long to realize that he's in a airplane, still chained up and still in Williams' possession.


	2. character study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prequel or something...

Used to be cops...were cops.  
Predictable creatures doing a government job as best they could with limited funds and bogged down by rules and regulations to follow.

As far as Danny knows in, say,—New Jersey they still are.  
Only Danny isn't in New Jersey any longer, oh no!  
That would make his life easy, no he's on the other side of the freaking continent, on an island, where the governor felt it necessary to have a special task force that doesn't have to play by the rules and employs military personnel of all things.  
A special task force that's all of a sudden Danny's problem because the local associates (and isn't that a nice way to describe a bunch of small operators and snakes...) can't seem to resolve the situation on their own, and Danny, he's really good at resolving things.  
He's the fucking king of resolutions.

So there Danny is; in a pineapple infested, sandy hell because some idiots can't deal with a bunch of people who call themselves Hawaii 5-0, and who came up with the stupid name anyway?  
At least, Danny has to concede, the view is nice; seems the governor managed to round up a lot of pretty people for the outfit.  
If Danny wasn't contemplating killing the lot of them, he might have used one or two of the surveillance pictures to jerk off.

Not that he can't easily find someone to stick his dick into, but sometimes it's just easier not to. He's got enough headaches as is to want to add one night stands, or god forbid relationships to them on a regular basis.  
OK so aside from all the tsores, he did get his kid he absolutely adores out of his last serious relationship but as much as he loves Gracie he still hasn't forgotten all the sleepless nights and all the cash it took to keep Rachel safe...not that it did much good in the end. He forces the thoughts of Rachel away refusing to waste any more time on her and futile 'what if' wondering.

Anyway, he always likes having pictures of his marks, videos are better but with this lot, he figures not tempting fate is the smarter option here. Between the three active operators and the extended circle of acquaintances constantly reinforcing the team someone with a video camera constantly tracking them would get noticed. He'll be looking them over in person soon enough anyway, besides the pictures tell a lot about these guys already.  
As far as he can tell, he's going to get the most trouble from the fearless leader who is, strangely enough, the easiest to dispose of.

One former lieutenant commander in the Navy, both parents deceased under violent circumstances, one living sisters the location of whom is unknown, no close friends in residence that anyone has noticed, no significant other; pretty much THE ideal target for disappearing without a trace.  
Plant a couple of rumors and no one will question the man going off the deep end and off the radar. No one but his so called team would notice, Danny figures, no one would really be surprised either.

Danny is pretty sure that he isn't the only one to see that something is broken there; if he can see it in a picture he's pretty sure the damage must stare everyone in the face in real life.  
Danny has to admit, if only to himself, that he really likes the 'broken' thing; so he has a type, nothing wrong with having a type!  
Rachel, Rachel had the same broken quality; she had made a mess of things back home and ran off across the ocean...right into Danny's arms. Had she been able to deal with the life, Danny imagines he could have spent all his years with her at his side studying all the facets and shards that made up the trauma, being content.

McGarrett is much the same; like a busted up mirror glued back together; some of the pieces no longer fitting right and others lost altogether; Danny is going to enjoy pulling him apart if it comes to that.

The cousins, by comparison, will be a lot harder to deal with, related as they are to half the island; they will be missed one way or the other. Danny figures accidents to be the easiest way to go about eliminating them; as long as no one gets sloppy in the execution nothing will be suspected, long enough for him to finish up his business and get the hell out. Ideally, he'd prefer to leave them alive to spread the warning to others. It's only a question of them able to pull together without their leader if between the two of them they manage to gather enough momentum to make things happen. Studying their history Danny doesn't think it likely; too much bad blood with the PD on one side and not enough contacts on the other. They don't really pose a threat without someone egging them on.

Their pet lab-rat Danny might actually leave be altogether since the man doesn't form that much of a threat to his business without the rest of the gang. No use in exterminating the auxiliary when the shock-troops are still running around, and who knows what use they can find for the guy later on?

His thoughts get drawn back to McGarrett and the mostly blacked out files he's managed to liberate from the military establishment. The man looks damn good in a uniform, it almost makes Danny feel patriotic but mostly it makes him itch to mess the uniform up leave some marks of his own on that lovely body, maybe a few permanent ones even. Technically no one demanded to have McGarrett killed, just that he and his organization no longer get in the way. Danny knows that even thinking what he's thinking is well on the way to stupid, but it is tempting...

An alarm chimes on his phone and Danny forces his thoughts away from violence and sex. Gracie doesn't get to see any part of that, not for a long, long time if ever. He puts the files away, locks the briefcase and walks out onto the sun-filled balcony to look out at the ocean. With some disgust, he has to admit that Gracie would love Hawaii with its possibility of seashells and swimming with dolphins. If the job goes well, as it should, he might be forced to come back with his little girl.  
Making himself comfortable he dials.

"Heeeee Monkey! It's Danno..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well...I think a couple of people wanted smut?

Steve strains against the rough rope holding him tied to the wooden chair.   
While he knows that the chance that it will break this time while it has held so far is extremely small, he can't help himself.   
Not with Williams' hands wandering across his spread and bare thighs. 

He's been reduced to office decoration; tied to a chair and gagged.   
All wouldn't even have been lost if Steve could manage to make himself concentrate on the phone call Williams is conducting with someone who can apparently arrange for things to get across the boarder from Canada without quarantines or necessary papers in quantities that otherwise might cause comment, but Williams' hands keep wandering over Steve's body in disconcerting ways Steve hasn't managed to get used to even after several weeks of being subjected to them.   
The hand on his thigh trails up to wrap around his cock and Steve tries to shut down. 

He can deal with being a prisoner.   
He can even, mostly, deal with the fact that an insane New Jersey mobster of all people is holding him prisoner.   
He cannot deal with an explosives laced cock-cage on his dick.   
No one should have to deal with that one.   
Ever, under any circumstances.   
The damn thing shouldn't even exist as far as Steve is concerned!   
Williams' hand wraps around Steve's dick and the cage surrounding it; hot against the metal that has cooled in the air conditioned room, scalding even against Steve's tortured flesh. 

After he got locked into the damn contraption, the effects had been demonstrated on a statue with a banana attacked to model the...equipment; there is just enough explosive in the thing to blow a hole big enough for someone to hemorrhage to death.   
Steve had gotten a whole list of situations in which the damn thing will go off along with the demonstration...starting with him getting too far from Williams if he was to ever be allowed out of the house, trying to leave the house without supervision, trying to break out, and finally trying to take the damn thing off or allowing anyone else to attempt it.   
Steve can't even remember half the list because he was still in shock from the demonstration, and from Williams having one hand down Steve's trousers petting Steve's dick through the cage and the other one exploring Steve's bruises all through it and the lecture. 

Because Williams believes in multitasking, wearing people down, and while he doesn't believe in rape, he doesn't see anything wrong with molestation of his prisoners or at least the molestation of Steve as long as his bodily integrity is guaranteed. This means that while Steve has a reprieve from getting his ass fucked without his permission, he has to deal with being petted, stroked, pinched, handled, prodded, and whatever else Williams can think of to do while bored. 

Steve is held on a permanent edge of adrenaline, inappropriate and unwanted arousal and mind numbing boredom. Because when Williams isn't playing with him Steve has to spend his time in a small, windowless bedroom with only the tourist guide to New Jersey for company. 

And he can't forget Williams' talking if he's listing the ways in which he's being assaulted...when they are alone and Williams doesn't have pressing things to do he talks to Steve, or at Steve after gagging him for mouthing off one time too many; telling Steve all the things Williams is going to do to him, once Steve gives in. 

Steve wonders if it's just Williams' twisted imagination that comes up all the scenarios or if he's working off a checklist he's found somewhere. He would ask, but that would just be giving Williams more ammunition and as far as Steve is concerned the mobster already has enough of that. 

The hand on his dick lets go, nudges the caged flesh aside and wraps around Steve's balls forcing Steve to try harder to go away inside his head and think of icebergs and death and other depressing shit just to keep himself from arching into the surprisingly delicate grasp. 

Blue balls are never funny, deliberate, systematic blue balls especially so. His sack feels overly tender, practically aching from all the mixed signals running through Steve's body. 

"You are far too tense babe." 

The only response Steve can give to that is turning his head and glaring at the toothy grin aimed at him. Sometime while Steve was concentrating on not feeling Williams' touch the man has finished his phone call and his full attention has turned to his captive.   
The edge Williams' nail digs just slightly into the tight skin where ballsack meets the root of Steve's cock, just painful enough for Steve to want to moan out loud. 

"You know all of this can be avoided if you just say the word...no, I tell a lie, probably only some of this since you do look hot this way; hot and bothered just the way I like 'm." 

Williams' hand tightens on Steve's sack, squeezes his balls together, rolls them around while watching Steve's face for any sort of reaction. Steve closes his eyes tight and starts reciting navy regulations just to get away from the bright blue gaze. 

"Shame, I'd love to watch you come. More to the point I'd love to make you come again, and again and again until you're crying because it has actually started to hurt and you've run dry. I bet you'd love how good it would hurt by the end because I wouldn't stop until I can't get a drop more from you." 

Steve can imagine it too; Williams' slightly callused fingers stroking him off, maybe not even letting him catch his breath after orgasm just milking him dry... 

Had Steve met Williams' in a bar after a mission...   
Only withholding his consent for the proceedings is pretty much the only thing Steve has left at the moment. 

Williams' removes his hand and Steve has to force himself not to arch into the retreating touch because despite the discomfort the warmth of Williams' touch feels too good to lose. 

"Shhhhhh, I know you're suffering. In fact I love it, you look so pretty like this..." 

Williams stands up, and Steve can hear him move, then feels Williams' body heat against the nape of his neck. The mobster leans into Steve, his hands dig into Steve's hair starting to pet him like he's some kind of animal Williams want to calm. 

Williams' hands are rarely still Steve has learned; he waves them around as he talks, plays with pens or fondles Steve's body when they are alone. It makes Steve wonder how Williams has managed to become the mob's problem solver with such an obvious tell, then has to remind himself that when they first met none of the gestures had been present. 

His head is pulled back to rest against Williams' chest as Williams' hands start to massage Steve's tight shoulders. 

"In fact I'm wondering if you really want to be released? You like this don't you Steven? You can tell yourself that you're doing this for your people, while getting exactly what you need...getting hurt until you can come your pretty head out."   
He doesn't like pain, it's just that serving his country he's gotten hurt a lot and never had the patience to heal up... 

"Have you ever been spanked Steven? I'd love to, I love the classics; say take a nice wooden hairbrush to your lovely ass. Put you on your knees, in front of a mirror maybe so you can see yourself lose it...Wrap my hand around your cock so every time you try to get away from the brush landing on your ass you can fuck into my hand." 

While talking Williams has been tracing Steve's tattoos following the lines and shapes etched into Steve's skin. The touch and the words leave Steve panting around the gag, he shouldn't find the image that Williams paints so arousing. All he's feeling is chemicals, basic knowledge of hormones, now and in the situation Williams is talking about. 

Only Steve's treacherous mind can't seem to let go; it latches onto the image instead supplying Steve with details he doesn't want to think about like how Williams would have to take off his jacket for this, would have to role up his shirt sleeves baring his forearms. Steve has yet to see what they look like; smooth or covered in golden fuzz, Williams might just have to loosen his tie as well...or tuck it away so it doesn't get in the way...maybe even use it to gag Steve... 

"I bet I could make you count too, see how much you could take, maybe make you ask for more." 

By now Williams is practically whispering into Steve's ear while playing with Steve's cock again teasing at the leaking head scratching at the dark red flesh until Steve is sticky and dripping with precome. Williams massages the fluid into Steve's skin, gathers it up and rubs it into Steve's nipples pinching and twisting as he does.   
Steve imagines that his teeth are leaving bite marks on the gag in his mouth. 

"You'd look so good babe; locked right back up again after you can't come any more, ass bright red and so tender you won't be able to sit for days...I'd fuck you like that babe, lay you out on the bed bright red ass in the air fuck you long and hard while you try not to whimper, grind right in while watching you claw at the sheets." 

William's teeth are worrying at Steve's earlobe, his tongue wet and annoying tracing the edge of Steve's ear. It takes all of Steve's control not to open his eyes; it won't help him ignore Williams' assault, it won't make him stop but Williams will take it as a victory. 

Steve lets a single sob escape when Williams gathers up yet another glob of precome and paints it across Steve's lips before lapping it off delicate as a cat. By now Steve is digging his nails into the palms of his hands just to keep himself from vibrating out of the chair. 

He barely hears the by now familiar beeping that signals that his torment for the day is over, and a small twisted part of him wants to demand that Williams keeps going pushes Steve hard enough that Steve has to break and finally be allowed to come already. Luckily he's gagged and won't be able to say a word until Williams' goons come to escort him back to the little windowless room while Williams goes off to do whatever he does after that alarm goes off. 

Once in his room Steve's arms are freed so he can get the gag off as soon as the door is locked behind him. Only Steve doesn't feel the urge to get the gag off as soon as he's able.   
His body is screaming at him; demanding release or further stimulation.   
His thoughts feel hazy and he can't bring himself to focus on anything specific.   
He drops onto the narrow bed he's been provided and can't help thrusting his hips a couple of times, grinding himself against the mattress despite knowing that it won't accomplish anything.   
The urge to scream in frustration is overwhelming so the gag is actually a good thing; it keeps all of the stray emotions in that Williams evokes in him. 

Almost without conscious thought Steve explores the gag with his fingers, accepts it as part of his face for the moment; if he doesn't strain against it but just lets the hard leather ball keep his jaws apart it's not so bad. The leather has a sharp earthy taste, but he's tasted worse things he pushes at it with his tongue to get more of the taste even sucking at the smooth surface a bit.   
Steve notices the welts on his arms as well; Williams uses the rough rope deliberately to leave traces on Steve's skin. The devil in the guise of Williams leaning over him tempts him to press on one of the red lines follow it as it winds up his arm then find another one; they aren't painful giving off a mild sting and Steve catches himself wishing that there were more of them not just on his arms and legs but across his chest and back. At that thought he jerks his hands away from his body, makes himself get up and start doing push-ups to get away from the damning thoughts. 

Hours later when all that he's aware off are his sore muscles he turns off the lights and collapses into bed.   
Steve conveniently forgets to take the gag off before falling asleep.


	4. cuffs and cars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He should have left Steve at home, but in the last weeks he's gotten used to having the man around as he works.

Danny knows that he's too impulsive at times. 

He should have left Steve at home, but in the last weeks he's gotten used to having the man around as he works. Steve is a good way to keep motivated: one hour of work earns a quarter hour of playing. Danny hasn't felt this productive in ages. 

The man looks too good for his own good when trying not to show how much Danny's touch affects him.  
Unfortunately, having Steve corralled in the home office is completely different from the back of a car, even if it's a car large enough for Steve to get away a bit when he needs a break.  
Of course Steve isn't the type to retreat, Danny knows that, so he should have foreseen Steve's actions.  
Not that Danny isn't enjoying having Steve's lovely body wrapped around him, but it's getting difficult to breath and Danny can't have anyone noticing that his toy is slightly less than housebroken. 

"You know that you will be shot as soon as you take one step out of the car?" 

He tries to stay as relaxed as possible; quite a feat while getting half strangled by a SEAL, but tensing up would mean giving Steve the upper hand and that's just not how the world works. 

"I can use you as a shield." 

Steve actually sounds optimistic, happy even, contemplating the potential confrontation that will quite possibly get his ass killed. 

"Except, that there is a lot more of you than there is of me babe." 

Maybe, Danny figures, he's overdone it with isolating the man; soldiers after all are like guard dogs in a way the need space to run around and Steve hadn't been too stable before Danny met him anyway. Steve shifts around until Danny is half squished between the back of the seat and bench itself still keeping all four limbs pinned, but at least Danny can breath comfortably again and look up into Steve's scrunched up face. 

"You look like you're about to have an aneurysm, and I would really prefer if you didn't since I'm beyond not done with you yet." 

Danny arches up, rubs against Steve like a cat, his suite is going to hell in a hand basket and he's going to catch all kinds of grief for actually looking rumpled for once but he's never been one to pass up an opportunity when it comes his way. Steve pulls away, realizes that it will cause him to lose leverage and puts more of his weight on Danny with a huff. 

"I'm not about to have an aneurysm, and there is enough of you to make shooting me difficult." 

He doesn't sound completely sure of himself, after all Danny hasn't really given him the chance to study what his men will or won't do. Danny isn't looking forward to the possibility of getting shot, but it would be the most efficient way to get rid of the hostage: shoot him somewhere not deadly but difficult enough that dragging him along becomes impossible, then shoot Steve before he manages to hightail it out of range. 

"I'd prefer you in one piece, bullet holes leave nasty scars and if anything gets added to your already quite impressive collection...I'd prefer it to happen while you're comfortably tied to my bed getting your brains fucked out while I cut you up." 

Steve's frustrated half sigh, half whimper makes Danny's cock twitch it almost sounds like surrender. He's been watching footage of Steve practically climbing the walls after waking up horny and unable to do anything about it several times a night for a week straight now.  
It's only a question of the right incentive by now, of giving Steve what he thinks he wants then teaching him how nice it is to do what Danny wants. 

"Do you ever stop?!" 

Steve's grip on Danny's arms tightens with his irritation, he leans down until they are nose to nose as if closer proximity will lend more weight to his words. 

"No." 

Danny lifts his head, close as they are it's easy for him to catch Steve as he's about to start talking again. Steve tastes like frustration and what Danny imagines to be adrenaline, to his surprise Steve doesn't pull away or tries to bite caught off guard by the unexpected assault. Danny let's Steve take control of the kiss, enjoys Steve's tongue fucking his mouth until a hungry moan startles Steve into pulling away wide eyed and freaked out. 

Danny takes the moment to pull his hands free from Steve's grasp and fishes out the panic button he always carries in his pocket. He presses it twice letting his second in command know that while he doesn't need the cavalry just yet, everything isn't exactly copacetic. His watch tells him that he still has enough time to get Steve under control before the meeting takes place. He reaches out, starts rubbing Steve's leg in comforting circles until Steve focuses on his again looking like a confused puppy shaking under Danny's hand with either adrenaline or shock. 

"Just give in Steve, I don't care if you have state secrets, I don't care if you can kill someone with your pinky, I don't even care what you vote! All I want from you is to watch you come apart for me when I fuck you, I want your pleasure, your pain and your obedience but I don't insist on getting your soul." 

While talking Danny crawls over his lovely captive, corners Steve against the door and kisses him again, owns Steve's mouth as he lets his hands roam across Steve's body.  
The break when it comes is paired with all the tension leaking out of Steve's body, his weight leaning against Danny as if his skeleton can no longer keep Steve upright. He moans as he sucks on Danny's tongue, starts wrapping himself around Danny's body. They are more or less back in the position they have started in with Steve pinning Danny down only now Steve isn't trying to keep the upper hand, he pushes into Danny's hands when they grab at his ass and whines in protest when Danny pulls away from Steve's mouth to gnaw on Steve's throat.  
Danny barely hears the knock on the window and has to make an effort to untangle himself from his pet. Steve tries to frown as soon as he's out of Danny's lap, but doesn't quit succeed. 

"This doesn't..." 

Steve looks debauched; just like Danny prefers seeing him absentmindedly licking his chops while trying to look like their little make out session hasn't affected him. "Yeah, yeah we'll see. Now be a good boy and let me cuff you so I can go explain to someone that boarders are there for a reason and that it's just not polite to cross them without asking nice."  
He hides his smirk when Steve actually has to think about the demand. Danny is glad that he implied promise in the request is caught; it's a nice motivation to have to be done with the meeting as soon as possible then he can see how far he'll be able to push Steve right now before Steve bucks the leash.  
With a huff Steve presents his wrists when Danny pulls the cuffs and chain from under the seat practically starting to pout when the metal closes around his wrists.  
Before he gets out to try and straighten his suite, Danny can't resist grabbing Steve one more time to steal another taste of his mouth. 

Then it's time to go to work.


	5. Chapter 5

The make-out session haunts Steve.

It doesn't happen again, he can see that Williams wants it but holds back for some reason Steve can't discern yet. He spends the week on edge waiting for the other shoe to drop and wondering why he gave in, why he wanted to do it again.

He's considered it before: giving in, in the hope that once Williams gets bored with him security will become more lax and Steve will be able to get away. Getting the damn contraption around his dick would certainly help, but the way Williams keeps talking Steve suspects that hell will freeze over before that happens.

Being allowed to go outside because Williams wants some air or something is a surprise. Steve hasn't been in the open air since he got to presumably New Jersey. Even the transfer to the car had happened inside of the garage. Later, he blames overdosing on fresh air for running.

He's following Williams along the wraparound porch, ignoring the man's rambling as he counts the visible guards. Two trail along behind them at a respectable distance, several others are posted at the house corners and instinct tells him that there are bound to be patrols along the walls he can see in the distance. Williams isn't even looking at him just assuming that Steve will follow him without complaint, the guards look relaxed and even a bit bored. The wall in the distance doesn't look that high, chances are Steve will be able to scale it without any problem, he's done it before.

Steve can see the way to the wall, can see the point at which the guard patrols are the furthest away from each other. The window is there and he can't not take it, before Steve's consciously made the decision he's already running ignoring the yelling behind his back. The world narrows down to the wall and the path towards it.

Getting tackled is a surprise, he fights and curses but eventually sheer numbers overwhelm him and when Steve can think somewhat clearly again he's hogtied and Williams is looming over him looking murderous. Funny, how Steve hasn’t seen Williams angry before: the man yells and rants, barks at his subordinates and whomever else calls him and yet he's never angry, despite how it looks all of them are carefully controlled.

"That was very stupid, babe. Congratulations: you're going to find out just how stupid that was." Is the only thing Williams says before Steve is hoisted up and dragged off to the little room he's slept in since he's arrived. The difference with usual is that the Steve is dropped on the concrete floor instead of the bed, and both the heating and lights have been turned off.

Steve is left in the darkness tied up alike a pretzel and straining against his bonds waiting for whatever punishment is about to come. His face aches, the guards weren't playing around when subduing him, and his arms and legs protest the strain of the unnatural position. He knows that the longer he'll be stuck there the more painful it's going to get. The chill in the room doesn't help either: pretty soon he'll be shivering, straining his muscles even more. Steve presses his forehead against the cold concrete trying to ignore his body's protests. He doesn't bother to try and keep track of how long he's lying there. Eventually all there is, is pain the red of it bleeding through the darkness of the cold room.

When the door is kicked open Steve is almost blinded by the bright light of the usually dim hallway bulb. He hadn't even realized that he had his eyes open. Against the light Williams, or probably Williams, is only a silhouette until he curses and suddenly there is light everywhere and all of a sudden Steve's limbs are free flopping down numbly at his sides. He can't feel anything new yet, but that's because his nerves are still overloaded with other stimuli.

"Damn it! Whoever was supposed to minding him better start running before I get my hands on them! This was _not_ the plan people!" The wise guy snarls as Steve's head is jerked back and he has to swallow a growl of pain as Williams frowns down on him. "This wasn't part of the plan, babe."

He lets Steve's head drop onto the cold floor getting up with a curse. "Pick him up! He's going to the playroom, I'll sort him out there." Steve wants to fight, but his limbs are barely responding and two guys can effortlessly drag him up the stairs into a part of the house he's not been in before.

The room they end up in...it isn't a torture chamber as Steve half expected. Not that Williams would be stupid enough to keep an actual torture chamber in the house. What he can see of it as he's wrestled down onto a metal slab of some sort and strapped down tight, it's a cross between a first aid office and a bedroom. Even his head is strapped down so that he can't even look around, all Steve can do is wiggle his fingers and toes to try and restore the blood flow waiting for whatever is going to come next.

He doesn't have to wait long, Williams barges in slamming the door behind him. From where Steve is lying he can hear the lock click shut, but Williams doesn't approach. Instead Steve hears footsteps and water running somewhere close and realizes that he's thirsty. Steve is resigning himself to staying thirsty for a while yet when his head is unstrapped and tilted up while a straw appears in front of his face.

"I am seriously reconsidering keeping you, you know that?" Williams tells him conversationally manoeuvring the straw into Steve's mouth. "I wish I was telling you this under different circumstances, but here goes: suck." Steve doesn't want to, he doesn't know what the hell is in the cup Williams is holding and really doesn't want to find out. "It's water, moron!" The rebuke comes with a sharp tug on Steve's hair and he reluctantly wraps his tongue around the straw giving it a half hearted suck. It actually does turn out to be water that Williams is offering him holding the cup up patiently until Steve empties it.

Steve can't even begin to guess why Williams bothers getting him hydrated. He wonders what's going to happen now, considering the way he's strapped down there are multiple possibilities. The snick of a knife snapping open somewhere out of his sight isn't really a surprise, though Steve would sooner expect Williams to resort to the cattle prod he seemed to favour in their first meeting. He doesn't feel the cold metal on his skin, but the shirt and pants he had been allowed to put on to go outside disappear.

"You, babe, are insane. Certifiable, I'm considering writing my congressman about the standards of our military personnel. I mean, when I normal person is told that _they are not to try to escape because bad things will happen otherwise,_ they tend to listen in my experience." Williams pokes him in the side with the handle of the knife. "You, seem to take it as a challenge." Another pokes accompanies the accusation and Steve wonders if he's supposed to apologize now or something.

"I've been too nice—" Williams laments and Steve wants to object, he raises his head and almost impales his nose on the knife suddenly weaving inches from his face. "—I _knew_ I was being to nice, but I'm man enough to admit when I'm wrong." The flat of the knife slaps across Steve's cheek as William leans over him. "Being nice ends now, my friend. I'm done! You are learning to _listen_ when I tell you to do something." The last is growled in Steve's face as the knife clatters on the metals next to his head. Steve kind of wishes that Williams dropped the knife lower on the slab where Steve might try to get at it with his hand.

"You get one change to explain to me what the hell you were thinking running like that before I make sure you don't even think about trying again for a good long while." His hair is released and Williams steps into Steve's line of sight his arms folded across his chest radiating impatience.

"You can't keep me prisoner forever." Is the only thing that Steve can think to say. He can't defend his actions, suddenly remembers that he doesn't have to defend his actions to Williams.

"You will find, my friend, that you are wrong there." He feels Williams' hand splayed across his chest. Williams pets him silently for a while tracing the edges of Steve's tattoos and collar bones up until his fingers wrap around Steve's throat. "You are mine until _I_ decide to let you loose again or not. I was hoping we were moving in the right direction, you were so sweet for me last week—" The reminder of the actual reason for his attempted escape sets Steve on edge, he tries to ball his fests and more or less succeeds but he still can't feel all that much in them.

"Try that again and I'll—" A sharp slap across his cheek shuts him up before he can finish his threat.

"You will do nothing Steven! Except accepting the consequences of your actions. Also further talking out of turn will result in you being gagged." Williams' thumb drags across Steve's lips and he doesn't try to resist the impulse to bite. He doesn't quite manage to sink his teeth in before Williams jerks his hand away retaliating with a slap that leaves Steve's ears ringing. "Have it your way!" Is growled in his ear and Williams disappears from sight returning with the familiar leather ball in hand. Steve grits his teeth turning his head away as best as he can.

He hates that his caged dick stirs at the sight of the gag and he reminds himself that it's just a Pavlovian response, that expecting pleasure once he's gagged is just a habit he's developed over the term of his captivity. Williams just snorts and pinches his nose shut despite Steve's struggle. Of course he can hold his breath for a good long time. "You're getting gagged Steven, even if I have to wait for you to pass out to do so." The prospect of fainting is less appealing than being gagged, still Steve holds out until the very last moment before opening his mouth. Surprisingly Williams allows him several gulps of air before pushing the gag in and securing the strap behind Steve's head.

Once the gag is in, Williams spends long moments tracing Steve's lips and Steve privately marvels at the expressions flowing over the man's face. He can recognize anger that keeps appearing and disappearing as if Williams keeps fighting it back, there is lust as well and something softer that Steve can't face. "Really babe, I'd have much preferred to keep being nice to you." He tells Steve mournfully before slapping him across the face for the third time.

Steve feels his tormentor's hands digging into his flesh running down his torso to linger on his hips. He half expects to feel fingers on his genitals but feels William's nails scratching across his thighs instead. The sensation is somewhat unexpected and uncomfortable as well, making him twitch before he gets himself under control.

"Didn't see that coming did you?" Williams traces the same stripe of skin lightly with his fingertips. "People usually forget that the skin here is a bit delicate." He grabs Steve's knee pinning it down and doing something to the straps that Steve can't see. When his leg is free of Williams' grasp Steve notices that he can't unbend it. The same procedure is repeated with Steve's other leg and he is left again once the remains of the pants are yanked from under his ass: open and exposed.

He sinks his teeth into the gag trying to bury himself in his mind to avoid whatever is going to happen next. The stripe of pain igniting in his thigh makes him cry out in surprise and try to look at what he's been hit with. Williams dangles a leather strap with multiple leather ends in Steve's sight leaning against his slab. "This, is a tawse: used to be used in schools to punish naughty children in England or something. I've found that with some adaptation it works on adults surprisingly well." The leather disappears from sight and another stripe of pain ignites on Steve's other thigh.

"Now I'm not sure how many you deserve for having the survival instincts of a blind lemming, so this time I'm not going to make you count." The strap trails along Steve's torso annoyingly making him wonder where the next hit will come. "But believe you me, babe. You'll have serious trouble moving around after I'm done." Despite Williams' words Steve can't help keeping count in his head. The wise guy has a steady hand bringing the strap or whatever it is down neatly along Steve's inner thighs laying every stroke next to the last one, switching thighs every stroke and at first despite the pain Steve thinks he can take it. He's been trained to take things like that: suffer through it and do what has to be done, only he isn't sure what is supposed to be done and the pain grows with every strike red like Ohelo 'Ai flowers.

He doesn't even realize that he's screaming after he runs out of air. Steve loses count around forty, maybe fifty but Williams keeps going blue eyes glowing with controlled anger as he keeps up his steady strokes. The pain keeps growing becoming worse than any injury Steve can remember until it reaches some kind of plateau and while it doesn't get less intense...somehow it transforms.

Steve doesn't realize that he's crying, whimpering into the gag until tears leak into his ears annoyingly distracting him from the almost pleasant haze that's descending on his mind. He tries to shake his head, get rid of the annoyance but it only makes tears run from his eyes harder and makes him _think_...makes him fight against his bonds and against the pain until he can't move any longer from exhaustion and has no choice but to submit to the pain.

He tries to blink the tears from his eyes but fails but there are rough hands cupping his face and wiping away the tears until Steve can see properly again. He blinks up at Williams wondering how he can be there when it feels like he's still being hit. He can't ask though, not with the gag still filling his mouth. Only the gag disappears as well, is gently pried from his mouth and replaced with a straw. He doesn't have to hear the order to drink this time, Steve gulps down the cool liquid amazed that he's thirsty again.

"—boy, such a good boy. You took that beautifully, babe." Williams purrs and he seems to have been talking for a while already. "Look at you—should have done this when I got you." He leans down and Steve can't think of any reason to refuse the kiss. Williams licks into his mouth slow and sure letting Steve suck on his tongue and whimper into his mouth as he explores his fill. Steve's skin fills over sensitized, Williams' hands like brands on his skin roaming his chest as they kiss.

Steve finds himself arching into the touch, needing more of it, needing something to keep him from drifting away into the haze of pain again. It seems like a good thing that Williams insists on touching him. When rough fingers finds his nipple Steve just moans when they roll and pull the tight flesh. "Babe, you don't know how hot you should right now." Williams whispers against his mouth nipping at his lower lip teasingly then working his way down Steve' s throat and chest. "I knew that you'd be sweet for me once you admitted what you need." His mouth closes around Steve's nipple, tongue flicking against the sensitive flesh then teeth slowly closing until Steve wonders if it's going to get bitten off. 

Williams switches between biting and licking taking turns working both nipples until Steve is a mess again caught between the pain in his chest and the pain in his thighs. He doesn't even remember his trapped dick until Williams wraps a hand around the metal and flesh, strokes once and shows it to Steve the next time he has his eyes open glistening with pre-come.

He doesn't get why he's that hard while in so much pain, can't find the words to ask for more, or relief or anything really. All he can do is accept what Williams is giving him.

"So good for me. I believe in rewarding good behaviour, would you like me to reward you Steven?" Williams murmurs as his fingers tease at the head of Steve's dick. He doesn't know how to answer, isn't even sure how to form words, but Steve does manage a gesture that's probably a nod and Williams is observant enough to catch it. "Good boy. Want me to kiss it better?" The question almost breaks through the haze Steve is in, has him looking up at least at Williams' mischievous grin and gets to watch the man circle around to lean on the slab between Steve's legs.

At first Steve doesn't get it, he's pretty sure that anything touching his thighs at the moment won't feel good in any sort of way. But Williams blows on the inflamed skin, licks at the edges of the welts and that doesn't feel bed at all. It leaves Steve feeling feverish and wanting more...he isn't even sure what. He can't keep his head up for long, has to let it drop eventually so Williams' tongue on his ass hole is a complete surprise.

The slick, hot muscle strokes across the tight muscle wetting and pushing against it eliciting bolts of unexpectedly pleasant sensation to shoot through Steve's body. Vaguely he recalls that he shouldn't want this, that Williams shouldn't be touching him this way but it feels too good for Steve to try making him stop. He moans brokenly when he feels Williams' tongue breach him, lick sloppily into his ass with a hungry growl that reverberates through Steve's whole body.

"Knew you'd like that. Knew you'd love to have your tight little hole played with all along. I bet you're going to be even sweeter once I fuck you open good and proper." The prospect doesn't seem as bad as it did before...Steve wonders if he's going to be allowed to come if Williams fucks him.

"I'll let you come when you prove to me that you'll be good from now on, babe. This is still punishment so I won't let you out, but I am going to play with your tight little hole a while longer and maybe if you try really hard, you'll come while still locked up." Steve wants to protest but Williams goes back to tongue fucking his ass and pretty soon all he can do is whine and try to thrust up into the slick intrusion.


	6. Chapter 6

Steve wakes up a bolt of pain shooting through his thighs from rolling over to his side in his sleep and putting pressure on the wounds. He rolls onto his back with a curse remembering that he's still in the 'playroom', to his surprise he isn't secured to the bed and the room is quiet.

Morbid curiosity makes him pull the sheet he's covered with off to see the damage that's been done. He's almost impressed to find that despite the gruesome way his inner thighs look, Steve can't find any evidence that skin has been broken. The skin is a not so attractive palette of reds, purples and blacks that seem to throb harder now that Steve is looking at the mess. He can't resist poking at the edges of the mess working his way in until it becomes too much and he has to lay back with a hiss.

"Awake are we?" He looks up to see Williams leaning against the doorjamb arms folded across his chest. Steve has never seen the man so...undressed before: Williams' usual dress shirt hangs open exposing a firm, furry chest and abdomen. Even more shocking: Williams is barefoot, his toes digging into the carpet as he watches Steve right back.

When Steve just glares, Williams gives him a toothy grin and maneuvers a cart with food and what looks to be medical supplies into the room guiding it over until he can sit on the bed. "You look good in my bed, babe." He wraps his hand around Steve's thigh squeezing lightly as Steve lets his legs fall open wincing at the painful prodding.

He ignores Williams' comment not willing to take the chance that whatever the first aid kit contains will be denied if he mouths off. "Still mute?" Leaving Steve's injuries alone Williams shuffles closer leaning in to rub his thumb across Steve's bottom lip. "Right, let's take care of the damage shall we?"

Williams is efficient cleaning up the welts, taking care to cause Steve minimal discomfort which is a surprise after the deliberate prodding minutes before. Steve's skin is covered in thick, cool cream that sooths some of the burn that returns every time Steve shifts. He doesn't talk while doing all of that, concentrating on his actions. The Williams whom Steve is familiar with only returns when the wise guy decides that Steve's injuries have sufficiently been taken care of.

Wiping his hands on a towel, Williams pushes Steve towards the middle of the bed demanding space for himself taking along a plate full of fruit and bread. A piece of apple is shoved against Steve's lips and still occupied with trying to decipher his captor he takes it without thinking eliciting a purr from Williams who picked up a piece for himself. "Someone loves their endorphins." Feeding Steve another piece of fruit, he leans down for a pick peck on the lips he can't help following when Williams pulls away ending up half in the wise guy's lap. Not that Williams appears to mind, he just shuffles around a bit and pulls Steve closer sliding his hand down to the small of Steve's back.

"This doesn't mean—" He forces out only to get another slice of apple into his mouth for his efforts.

"I'm not having any kind of discussion with you while you're still high, babe." Williams cuts him off shoving a piece of apple into Steve's mouth before he can protest further. Steve considers trying again, but figures that he won't be able to see anything about it anyway and resists commenting. "Good boy." Williams tells him as is reading his mind. "If you keep this up, I might even let you out one of these days."  He catches Steve's chin, gripping it firmly and taking another kiss that leaves Steve confused and his dick stirring hopefully.

Confused and not willing to think what Williams' punishment means, Steve slumps onto the man's chest to nuzzle at the soft hair there. A part of him wants to pull away despite the consequences, whine the unfortunate majority likes the way his body seems to fit with Williams'. Despite the way his thighs twinge at the movement, Steve throws a leg across Williams' to get more comfortable. "Careful babe, or you're going to start something _I will have no problem finishing._ " The mobster warns, Steve wonders if that means he's going to get fucked and decides against it. The urge to be contrary rears its head and he seeks out a nipple hidden in the fur to close his hips around it, pleased when the flesh peaks as he starts to suck.

"Steven!" Williams moans drawn out and heartfelt then digs his fingers into Steve's hear jerking his head back roughly. He peers into Steve's face as if looking for something, but eventually gives up with a sigh. "You really are a little pain-slut, aren't you?" He bites at Steve's lips forcing him onto his back in the meanwhile. When Williams lets him go, Steve finds himself sprawled on his back again legs fallen open en dick plump in its cage. "Did you like having my tongue up your ass, babe? Tickling your sweet little hole?" He growls, but it comes out more like a needy moan and Steve tries to smother it. "Does it itch for more already?" Williams reaches between Steve's legs rubbing behind his balls and down to circle his hole.

"I think it does, babe, and we can't have that, can we?" He grabs Steve's hand bringing it up to his mouth to lick and suck on Steve's fingers as he watches him owlishly wondering what Williams is doing. When his fingers are dripping with saliva, the mobster guides Steve's hand between his legs guiding Steve's fingers to his hole. "Since you're still being stubborn, you're going to have to scratch that itch yourself." Before Steve can resist, Williams guides one of his fingers into his body and Steve feels himself clenching eagerly around the digit before he can pull it out.

He's fingering himself before he knows it to Williams' encouraging cooing, his arm pressing against the wounds on his thigh sending fissions of pain through his body along with the pleasure. "Another finger, Steven." Williams growls into his ear and Steve complies with a gasp, pushing the second finger in and moaning at the burn. The mobster kisses Steve again, swallowing all further moans. Soon enough, Steve is working three fingers onto himself feverishly his hips jerking as he tries to push them as deep as possible.

Another moan echoes through the room, and it takes a moment for Steve to realize it didn't come from him this time. He looks over to Williams, freezing in shock at the sight of the mobster's dick exposed for the first time. Williams is stroking himself, his hand moving lazily over the dusky flesh, the dark pink mushroom shaped head glistening invitingly. He licks his lips, his mouth watering at the thought of gagging on it. "Do you want a taste, Steven?" Williams whispers nuzzling at Steve's jaw. The mobster fucks his own hand and to Steve it seems like he's being taunted, and he can't stand it.

Struggling to keep his fingers inside his body, Steve twists around until he can run his tongue across the slippery flesh. Before long, Steve has his lips around the wide head sucking hungrily as Williams feeds himself into his mouth cursing and groaning like he's dying. Steve can't remember the last time someone fucked his mouth so thoroughly. Williams doesn't hurry, he slides deeper with every thrust until he's lodged in Steve's throat only allowing him a moment to breathe every couple of thrusts leaving him lightheaded and drooling, eager for more.

Williams tastes clean and male, and faintly of citrus it's a taste that Steve finds he can get addicted too, maybe already is addicted. He fills Steve's mouth just right, stretches his lips just enough to make him work for it. The hand in his hair is just a bonus: petting him and massaging his nick as Steve works squeezing harder every time he does something Williams particularly enjoys. It's almost enough for Steve to forget his own sore dick or the way his hole tightens around his fingers every time Williams' dick deprives him of air.

"Steven!" Williams sounds like he's dying, and it's the only warning Steve gets before his mouth is flooded. He gets rough without warning, shoving himself as deep as he can without mercy. Rope after rope of slightly bitter come floods his mouth and Steve swallows eagerly drunk on the power of making his captor lose control.

When Williams is done, he drags Steve up sticking his tongue into his mouth to lick up traces of himself. His fingers join Steve's forcing their way into his ass filling him further than he remembers ever being filled. "So good for me, babe, such a hot mouth on you: hungry for come." He bites his way along Steve's throat and even drunk on pain and pleasure, Steve is pretty sure there are going to be marks. Tightening his muscles, he grinds himself down on their fingers ignoring the ache of his dick straining against the cage and only concentrating on the pleasure of it  containing him, holding him for Williams' pleasure.

"Show me how much you liked sucking my dick, babe. Make a mess for me." Williams purrs into his ear and with a sob Steve does coming with a scream.


	7. Chapter 7

It happens just as Danny is talking himself into leaving the hot mess he's reduced Steve to in favour of going back to his bedroom to jerk off in style. The self control required to wait for his pet to come to him is almost driving him insane. Still, considering Steve is slowly becoming amicable the strain is worth it. Even so, Danny doesn't expect to be grabbed while sitting up to leave the bed.

Steve's long, muscular arm shoots out to grab at his shirt, the rest of Steve's bruised and battered body follows with a disgruntled groan, flopping half across Danny's legs in its naked, sweaty, bruised glory. The dark haired man has enjoyed getting acquainted with the strap, the dazed look still in his eyes a testament to that. Danny half expects a demand for more, yet what he gets is Steve worrying at the buttons of his shirt pulling at the fabric with grumpy determination.

"Babe?" He finally prompts casually, hoping to keep his shirt intact, and pet from getting agitated.

"Why don't you undress like a normal human being?" Steve slurs against his abdomen, having managed to undo several buttons, forcing Danny to swallow a growl at the feeling of Steve's hot breath on his skin as the dark haired man noses the fabric aside.

"Would you like me to?" He finally asks, burying his hand in Steve's sweaty hair, almost biting his tongue when Steve arches into the touch like a lazy cat. "Don't you want to?" Steve shoots right back, before returning to his exploration of Danny's accessible skin.

Unfortunately it isn't really a question of Danny wanting to or not. Undressing, it _means_ things, things Steve isn't ready for and probably never will be. Considering the fact that Danny doesn't do disappointment all that well, it's easier to keep things the way they are: Steve being accommodating and Danny not getting his hopes up too much in-between blow jobs. 

"Steven!" The warning falls on selectively deaf ears as Steve closes his teeth around a clump of body hair and gives a tug. Grabbing the man by the scruff, Danny forces his pretty SEAL up to look into hazy eyes. "That's attached!" Steve just grins like a loon, and tries again as soon as Danny lets go, so Danny is forced to grab him again giving him a firm shake. "Haven't you had enough?" He wonders reaching down to prod at a welt he's left right across Steve's shoulder blades.

Steve moans, but leans into the pain shuddering a little. "Take it off!" He orders pulling at another button until it detaches. As much as Danny enjoys the unexpected flash of command presence, he still wraps his hand around Steve's throat squeezing in warning. "What will you give me in exchange?" He feels Steve tense. Not because of the hand on his throat, Danny has already learned it doesn't accomplish much when Steve is feeling contrary, but in suspicion; most likely trying to calculate what Danny wants from him.

"I—" He starts a couple of time avoiding Danny's eyes before shaking his head with a sigh, rising up intent on getting off of Danny. He puts a stop to it at once, dragging Steve back down to lie against him. "If I get naked, I'm going to want to fuck you Steven, are you ready for that?" Steve tried to raise his head from Danny's chest but Danny doesn't allow it. "I told you I wouldn't make you unless you ask me, babe and I keep my word."

Possibly even if it kills him, only the prospect of having such a strong man submitting to him willingly... An idle fantasy really, but one that's been holding his attention so far: Steve has already lasted longer than any of Danny's previous toys. Despite his new found appreciation for all the ways in which Danny can inflict pain on his body, which has only added to Steve's appeal of late, Danny didn't feel like taking chances with what he already has by offering his pet more choices than necessary certainly not by offering Steve the choice to go free. Remaining clothed during playtime, had so far been a good way not to get carried away with most of Steve on offer for his consumption.

"Who stays dressed when fucking?" Steve sulks but doesn't meet Danny's eyes.

"That sounds an awful lot like you _want_ to get fucked." He rolls them over, pleased when Steve lets him hear his discomfort as the welts on his back and ass come into contact with the bed. "Do you, babe?" They've been working on getting Steve to stop fighting to keep all the lovely noises he makes when played with in, and there has been some lovely progress. He presses Steve harder onto the mattress making him work for to keep his thoughts together.

"Noooo—" The dark haired man denies while arching into Danny's grip. Thankfully, Danny knows better than to pay attention to the protest. Not while Steve is still pliant against him not trying to tense or pull away. 'No' seems to be Steve's favourite word at times, and while it doesn't exactly mean 'yes', it definitely means that Steve is willing to be convinced or at least bribed into doing whatever it is he's protesting. Quite a change from the beginning when Danny had to drive his SEAL half out of his mind before getting anywhere.

"Really, babe? You wouldn't be lying to me, hmmm?" He reaches between Steve's legs rubbing along the perineum until the dark haired man is squirming and panting under him, thrusting his caged dick against Danny's hip. "Nope!" Steve none the less denies with a hint of a smirk grabbing at Danny's wrist to tug at the rolled up sleeve of his shirt.

Everything in Danny demands that he roll Steve over and sink his dick into the tight, abused ass on offer despite Steve's denials. Only he's promised not to go where he isn't invited, and Danny prides himself on keeping his promises. So instead of doing what he wants, he gets to his knees straddling Steve's narrow waist, catching his pet's wrists and brings them up to the headboard. He should really be punishing Steve for challenging him, except a better idea floats to the surface.

"How about we make a deal, huh?" Keeping Steve's hands pinned with one hand, Danny blindly rummages in the nearest bedside table until he finds a pair of cuffs that ended up there the last time they played.

"Deal?" Steve asks cautiously going still under him, and Danny just _knows_ that his pet is ready to give in: all he needs a little push, the cuffs should be enough...

The world explodes, or all the doors of the mansion do in any case. Danny is off the bed and halfway to the build in safe where he keeps his gun when Steve is around, before his brain catches up with the situation. Security should already be bursting in to bring him up to speed on the situation, instead he hears gunfire and heavy boots on the stairs, glass shatters behind him as something come through the window. Grey gas swirls around his legs as he checks the magazine, only to have his arm twisted behind him forcing him to drop the gun.

Cursing himself for not securing Steve, Danny is forced to his knees. Relaxing his body enough that the SEAL takes a chance, slacking his grip to go for the gun Danny pulls free. The act puts more pressure on his knee than he'd like, but he gets his own back spinning around and punching Steve in the jaw. The annoying man tosses the gun under the bed as he goes down with a look of surprise that annoys the hell out of Danny. He punches Steve in the abdomen for good measure, then slams the SEAL's head against the doorpost for good measure making sure his pet won't get up to cause any more trouble.

Danny is just feeling around for the gun when the bedroom door is kicked down by angry sounding men in tactical gear announcing themselves as members of the Newark SWAT unit who demand that he give himself up. Grateful that Grace is visiting her grandparents, all Danny hates how the day has turned out, it had started out so well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one more chapter to go...


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Questionable parenting and fluff

Steve kicks at the wet sand watching as the sun rises out of the sea wondering if he shouldn't get his head examined. Others have posed the question time and again over the years, but he's never had any doubts about his own sanity, until now.Six months after he'd been 'liberated' from captivity, one Daniel Williams is still with him 24/7.

Both the paramedics and the members of the arrest team had been...understanding, about his predicament. He'd been freed in more ways than one before he'd come to with a concussion to several doctors and higher police functionaries hovering over him. All of them had wanted to know the reason he'd been kept prisoner by the crime boss. His first call had been to Joe White, there had been no second call, he hadn't known who to call. A week in the hospital under observation, and a month of depositions for the justice department later, Steve was allowed to go home. Chin and Kono had been there to pick him up from the airport despite him not having called them, they had been relieved that he was alive and relatively well, pissed off that he hadn't bothered to call. He hadn't bothered to explain his original reasoning to them, deciding they didn't need the guilt.

His house hadn't been sold off yet, but emptied of all personal possessions.

There was no job waiting for him since H5O had been created for him to use and he'd been gone.

The first night back on the island, he'd spend sleeping on a bare mattress, in the bare master bedroom and gotten the first decent rest since... Trauma, what he has, is trauma from the stress caused by imprisonment for a long period of time. He might not have been tortured exactly, but he had been abused. He'd talked about most of the things that had happened to him in captivity until everyone had been sick of hearing all the dirty details. Spilling everything else had kept everyone distracted from asking what Steve had felt about all of it. Even to himself, Steve hadn't managed to reason for his coming so close to submitting completely to a criminal.

If the bust hadn't happened, Steve's pretty sure that he would have been Williams' by the end of that day. Instead, he'd been catapulted back into a life he isn't sure of wanting any longer. The counselors have all been very sympathetic, but had made it clear they had not other choice but to make sure that as far as the military was concerned, he would never be allowed in the field again due to the chance of breakdown in high stress situations. Steve would have argued, but there wasn't much point: they'd make up his mind, and he was compromised anyway even if they couldn't outright prove it officially. Getting discharged was fitting punishment for not trying harder to get away.

There was a settlement, and a pension from the state for getting his life destroyed by being too good at his job. Being jobless has left him with too much time to think, far too much time to remember his imprisonment...to wish for things he isn't even supposed to want. More than once he's considered going to a club that caters to a sort of crowd that would appreciate someone who wants to be worked over. He'd almost convince himself that some stranger taking a whip him would be the same as...only for the first time in his life Steve can't bring himself to act after making up his mind. There is no rational reason for him to freeze at the door, keys in hand ready to go downtown. No reason what so ever, except somewhere in the back of his mind the certain knowledge that one Daniel Williams wouldn't like it if Steve went through with his plan.

Like he has anything to say about Steve's life.

After the second attempt he couldn't bring himself to leave the house to get fucked six ways from Sunday, Steve got drunk. Alcohol dulled the need sawing at his nerves somewhat, but never really made it go away so he hadn't bothered to do it again.

Hawaii, he's found, doesn't feel like home any longer: not that he'd voluntarily go back to New Jersey any time soon, he's not gone that crazy, but being in his childhood home doesn't settle him as much as it used to. Almost five months back, and he still hasn't gotten around to restoring the house to it's original state or as close to it as he can get to it. The master bedroom is still as bare as the day he came home, reminding him of 'his' room in Williams' house. Thinking of the hours he'd spend in that room waiting for Williams to call for him, always leads to thinking about Williams himself, leads to a hard on that he'll have to suffer through until it goes down on its own...because without Daniel fucking Williams ordering him to: Steve can't come. No matter how much his balls ache, despite every stray breeze leaving him hard and leaking going out of his mind with the need for release.

Every time he tries, Steve finds himself on the edge shaking and smothering enraged howls in a pillow: because no matter what he does, it's never quite enough to get him off. It doesn't seem to matter that he can touch himself now without the restriction of the cage, that he wants to get off, Williams' voice is there growling in his ear that he isn't to come without permission, isn't to come unless by Williams' hand.

Steve knows the theory: that subconsciously he might be punishing himself, that whatever choice he'd made while in captivity had been made to survive. Except that Steve knows better: he could have not sucked Williams' dick, not accepted the deal in the first place since it hadn't accomplished anything in the end, could have not enjoyed everything Williams had put him through.

"Steve!" Someone calls, a high pitched voice that can't be anyone he knows. Torn out of his thoughts, he spins around just as a young dog runs past chased by a girl no older than ten, hair flying behind her like a banner, in hot pursuit. "Steve! Get back here you naughty boy!" The puppy circles around through the water staying just out of her reach, coming back towards Steve to hide behind his legs.

By reflex he catches it by the collar, glancing down the tag reads 'Steven', and the wet dog tries to jump against him happily yelping at his new playmate until its owner catches up. "Thanks, mister!" The girl tells him excitedly between pants, "Steve's being very naughty! He knows not to run away—well, usually he does!"

"Maybe you should keep him on a leash then." Steve suggest pushing the dog in the girl's direction as it wags his tail excitedly against his legs. "Just to be sure he won't end up in traffic or something." He manages to force out trying to act like a normal human being. Kids in his experience, are more dangerous than live grenades: at least he knows what to do with live grenades. The girl cocks her head to the side studying him intently instead of taking the offered collar.

"Danno says I have to let him run around off leash occasionally, how else am I gonna know he really wants to be with me otherwise?" She tells him happily, then takes a leash out of her pocket to attach to the dog's collar.

"Who's Danno?" He blurts, uncomfortably reminded of...someone by the way she holds herself. Steve finds himself looking around for an adult the girl might belong to: dog or not, a kid isn't really supposed to be running around alone this early in the morning. Concentrating on finding someone who looks like he or she looking for a lost kid, he tries not to think too hard about her words. The inflection reminds him of Williams, the confidence and conviction in her words unshakable.

"My daddy, only I get to call him Danno 'cause I'm special." She dimples up at him pointing in the direction she came from. "He's waiting for me at the car, we were only supposed to go for a short run." There isn't anyone on the beach, but there is a car visible in the parking lot in the distance.

"How about I walk back with you? Just in case it's further than you think?" Steve finds himself offering, unwilling to leave the kid to wander around alone.

"No, thank you. Danno says I shouldn't go anywhere with strangers." She tells him politely, stepping out of arm's reach. Steve resists the urge to point out that she shouldn't have been talking to him in the first place.

"Well, does it help that my name is Steve as well?" He finally offers as she starts walking away, aware that trailing after her isn't an option and unwilling to let her go without supervision.

"My name is Grace." She offers over her shoulder. "If you are going to walk back with me Danno's going to want to meet you too." Grace still keeps some distance, and the dog between them as Steve trails along listening to her talk. "He had a friend named Steve who had to go away—maybe you'll be friends and he won't mind so much that the other Steve went away." She babbles and he finds himself nodding along for anything better to do. It's slow going between the dog trying to dart between the two of them and Grace's short strides, she keeps talking the whole time telling him about being in Hawaii on vacation and swimming with dolphins.

For the first time since he got back, Steve finds himself distracted from the mess that's his life, distracted enough that Grace leads him right up to an all too familiar figure leaning against a car before Steve realizes he's been scammed.

For someone who, as far as Steve knows, spend the last six months in jail, Daniel Williams looks far too good for Steve's comfort. His eyes hidden behind sunglasses leave Steve unable to judge Williams' mood. His body aches just at the sight of the wise guy, and only the presence of the kid keeps him from...he isn't even sure what he wants to do: contradicting needs running through his system paralyzing him.

"Monkey! What did we agree about not running off alone?" Williams asks sternly, kneeling down and pulling his sunglasses off to look Grace in the eyes while Steve remains frozen standing awkwardly next to her.

"Not to do it! But look I've found your Steve! He was just where you'd said he would be." With a sigh Williams looks up, but Grace isn't finished talking. "And you said he was going to with us anyway, so he might as well come along now!" Under different circumstances, Steve would have been laughing at the embarrassment on William's face.

As things are, he just stares at the blond man with confusion. "Take me along where exactly?" He finally gets himself together enough to demand, before Williams can silence the girl who is obviously his daughter.

"To Spain of course, silly! We're emm...imm...im—mi—gra—ting there!" She announces proudly.

"Monkey! Remember we talked about me asking Steven here about going with us first?" Williams asks pointedly, and Grace has the decency to blush.

"But Danno! He looked so sad, and you kept saying you missed your Steven, and I just want you to be happy." Hope for something Steve still refuses to admit he wants, sparks deep inside of him at the girl's words, making him uncomfortable. Whatever the reason Williams has tracked him down again, Steve doesn't want to deal with it in front of a little girl.

"That's very—nice of you Grace, but I think that Danno wanted us to—" The memory of the last time Williams decided Steve needs relocating, strangles his voice, and by the look of him Williams is thinking about it as well. "Talk! Danno probably wanted us to talk!" Steve finally forces out, digging his nails into the palms of his hands to withstand the scrutiny of two Williams'.

"Don't call me Danno!" The mobster snaps unexpectedly making Steve twitch and lock his knees against the urge to go down. "Only Gracy gets to call me Danno! It's Daniel, or Danny." Or 'sir' Steve mentally adds, feeling on a somewhat more familiar ground with the man angry, only for Grace to step between them.

"That's okay Danno! He's your Steve, so he can call you Danno too!" She offers graciously, "If you want to talk, I can go play with my Steve in the water?" Close enough for them to see her, and far enough away that she wouldn't overhear them.

"That's not—" As much as his body screams for Williams' touch, the mobster has already cost him most of his life Steve doesn't think he can deal with losing more. Whatever Williams wants from him now, Steve can't imagine agreeing to anything Williams has to say, but Grace is already running towards the ocean her dog jumping around her.

"Steve? Really?" He has to ask turning back to the father who shrugs repentantly.

"What can I say? He reminded me of you." Williams stands, to lean against the car, no longer hiding studying Steve intently.

"Why are you here? I'm not a threat to anyone any longer. I'm—I've been discharged, there is no department or anything." He still hates saying the words.

"I know, babe." Somehow he gets the impression that, maybe Williams is a little sorry about that. "If you hadn't been, we wouldn't be having this conversation." But not too much.

"What conversation?" Steve wonders, resisting the urge to poke at the mobster's chest just to check if he's not hallucinating the whole exchange.

"The conversation about me, and you, our mutual plans for the future and your views on Europe, that conversation." Williams gestures vaguely as he talks, nudging Steve's arm, and proving himself to be real.

"Why? Why are we having this conversation?" He demands stepping away warily, not wanting to misunderstand anything about the exchange.

"Because," Williams tells him, grabbing Steve by the belt and pulling him back to his side. "Gracy, as usual, is right: I did miss you." Hooking his hand around Steve's neck, Williams drags him down for a filthy kiss without further warning just as he was want to do, after Steve had yielded that much to him the night in the car. "Moping around, is what she called it in fact." 

Steve knows he should be fighting: pushing the mobster away, going back home to call the police, because it's unlikely that Williams is free because he turned out to be a law abiding citizen after all. Unfortunately his body disagrees, without his say so he's leaning into Williams, practically draping himself over the shorter man welcoming the familiar feeling of Williams' hands running possessively along his body. Steve claws at Williams' back, for the first time completely unrestricted in his movements, buries his hand in Williams' hair messing up the carefully maintained hairdo as he's wanted to for ages. They disentangle reluctantly when they run out of breath, Williams nipping at Steve's lip as he goes drawing blood. "Looks like you missed me too, babe." Williams concludes, not letting Steve step away, even as he reaches up to fix his hair again with a mild glare.

"What the hell do you want from me?" Steve growls, angry at himself for giving in to easily again, for wanting to give in. He hates that this man can get to him without even trying, and the sinking realization that no matter what he does in the future: Steve will never be free of him.

"I want you back, Steven." Williams looks him right in the eyes, his voice getting lower until he is purring Steve's name. "I want you on your knees for me, moaning my name, begging for more, for everything I decide to give you. I want _you_." The words should nauseate him, they should be terrifying, instead they send relief surging through Steve. "And I really want you to want all of that as well, babe. Because otherwise we'll have a bit of a problem." Williams finishes closing his hand around the bulge of Steve's dick, his thumb finding the already leaking head through the fabric to give it a vicious rub.

Steve hadn't even realized how hard the kiss had left him.

Williams', Danny's touch has him gasping for breath, blood rushing in his ears, hips thrusting forward into the firm grip helplessly. He feels completely out of control, dizzy with lust and need as Danny slowly squeezes harder. "You were so sweet for me at the end there, Steven. So beautiful for me, all marked up and eager for more. I think I missed the way you sounded the most, just before coming for me despite having your dick locked up." Williams' grip on Steve's dick lessens, and he moans in protest only to be gripped painfully tight again, while Danny takes another kiss. "Come for me, Steven." The mobster whispers, in between fucking Steve's mouth with his tongue.

Somehow it doesn't surprise Steve, as much as he can be surprises while his brain shuts down and body seizes from pleasure, that the first time he comes in six months: is in public, in his pants, at Williams' hands while the man's kid is playing not too far off. Whimpering as his painfully sensitive dick is stroked through the aftershocks, he slumps against Danny's chest, his legs too shaky to stand up on his own.

Danny coos at him, petting Steve's back, rocking them together as Steve tries to get his pulse and muscles under control again. "Looks like you really needed that." Danny mouths against his ear teasingly as Steve gasps for breath, as Danny's hands kneed his ass, making Steve hump his hip like a bitch in heat. "Fuck you!" He growls, annoyed with himself for being so weak, but Danny forces him forward again changing the angle and his damp crotch is ground right against Danny's rock hard one that's straining the fabric of his slacks.

"Down boy." He's ordered, the words accompanied by a tap on the nose that Steve suspects Danny perfected while training the damn dog. "We still need to have the rest of our conversation." Steve should really object to being treated the same as Grace's pet, only having finally come unrestricted for the first time in forever has made him too mellow to formulate his objections properly. All he can do is try to lazily gnaw at the side of Danny's neck.

"Why? It's not like you have to give me a choice." Needing the man or not, Steve isn't under any illusions about what kind of man Danny is. Steve could have been black bagged and dragged off to wherever Danny wants him any moment in the last five months, assuming Danny hadn't had better things to do in the mean time. He doesn't expect to get pushed away for the comment, or how bereft he feels.

"If you're not picking, this conversation is over." Danny pushes away from car circling it to put even more distance between them, leaning on the open door at the other side to look out towards the ocean where Grace and the dog are chasing each other. "I'm not coming back to the States, Steven. You might say I'm going legit, stopping to smell the roses—life like that does not include keeping hostages around: too much effort." He sighs almost mournfully. "Additionally, I want to spend more time with my daughter without putting her in danger. All of that doesn't leave much room for people who don't want to be there." Steve wonders what the hell Danny is getting at. Telling him all of that, Danny is putting himself and Grace in danger since Steve would be forced to disclose the information if he was ever asked by the authorities. It could be that, that doesn't matter and Danny is just there to tie up loose ends. One more play-time with Steve for the road, then a bullet in the back of his head only Grace's presence makes it unlikely. Grace said Danny missed him, Danny himself more or less admitted to the same thing only the kid probably misunderstood what the mobster wants from him... "It does leave room for a—significant other." Danny finishes turning to look at Steve again.

Stewing in misery, Steve almost misses the last words only Danny leans over the roof of the car to look at him. "Significant other?" He parrots, just to make sure he hasn't imagined anything.

" _Very_ significant." Danny nods with a smile that Steve has never seen before. "Significant enough that I'm risking my freedom and letting you meet my kid whom I would kill and die for significant."

"Yeah?" Hope is an evil thing, he leans against the other side of the car sliding his hand across the roof towards the other man. His body stirring again already at the possessive, pleased look in Danny's eyes at his reaching out, only to grimace reminded at the mess his made of his pants. The mobster hums agreeably, reaching over to close his hand around Steve's wrist firmly. "What you need your ears examined?" Danny grumbles, tugging at his wrist when Steve doesn't move but keeps looking at him with expectation. "You need a written statement?" Trying to get his mind around everything, Steve allows himself to be pulled towards the end of the car. "I like that actually," Danny continues musing as he pulls Steve close. "Shame that tattooing my name on your ass would mean being careful with it for weeks." The ass in question is grabbed hard, and Steve bites his already sore lip fighting a groan, as Danny's thumb rubs against his hole. It traces the seam of Steve's pants, prodding at him through the fabric. "And we wouldn't want that, now would we?" He shakes his head vehemently in answer, his nerves already tingling in anticipation of Danny's attention.

"So, where are you dragging me off to this time?" Steve asks, letting himself believe that Danny wants him as Steve wants him.

"Dragging?" Danny growls indignantly. "You're welcome to stay here if you want, I'll just watch the papers for the news that this whole pineapple infested island got accidentally blown up because some crazy SEAL got bored." Despite his words, he doesn't let Steve go.

"I'm not a SEAL any longer, got medically discharged for being—compromised." Steve isn't pouting: he's a grown man, and a trained soldier so is incapable of that. "And what's wrong with pineapples anyway?"

"I notice no denials about blowing up the island part—" Danny frowns up at him, like he's suddenly reconsidering his intentions. "We are not discussing pineapples." Tempted as Steve is to ignore the edict, in the middle of a public parking lot isn't the best place for it. He makes a mental note to revisit the topic under more private circumstances, when Danny won't have a problem using more physical arguments.

"What if—" Steve suddenly wonders his budding happiness getting snowed in by al the reasons why going with Danny is a bad idea. His life has always been somewhat unusual compared to some, the last year even more so. To suddenly get everything he's wanted for months, maybe for years without admitting it to himself, offered up on a silver platter...kid, dog and presumably new place to live included: he half expects to wake up any moment now in his bare bedroom looking up at the cracked paint on the ceiling.

"No ifs!" Danny orders, "You're mine, babe, and I'll make very sure you never forget it. Are we clear?" He's pulled into another biting kiss that leaves him licking blood off his lips and ready to agree, if not to anything, at least to following Danny to the other side of the world.

"Crystal." He concedes when allowed the use of his mouth again. "So what now?"

Danny lets him, stepping around the car to wave at Grace who is already heading back to them, the dog dutifully following even without the leash. Steve grimaces looking at the animal, not happy with Danny's sense of humor.

"Get in the car all of you." Another order from Danny has him fighting a smile as he heads over to the passenger side to get in. From the back seat Grace cheers his coming with them, Danny starts a lecture about everyone including Furry Steve buckling up for safety. It's a new side of the man that Steve is going to have to get used to, but he's already looking forward to getting to know it as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mostly smutty things must eventually come to an end.  
> Thanks for reading everyone!  
> It's been fun!


End file.
